Potential Opponent
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: Opening his eyes, he stared deeply at the redhead, watching her arm coming to the table, her hand holding her head up.


**I kinda thought this up once I got off the computer on 9.29.07, and I kicked myself because it came out of nowhere. So I ran back to the computer, and ignored my father's yells of protest, and typed it out.**

**And there might just be a sequel! Oohhhh, yes. So if you review this, I might just have to think about it. Cause I can't just leave them like this! Haha.**

**So - here is more to my virtual ice cream collection! Yummy.**

**-**

Lash felt at home here. He gave a short smirk, but then cringed as he watched a few young men walk through the front door, their button down shirts tidy and clean, their large glasses tilted on their faces. Some even held tightly to slightly wet paper bags, and that just made Lash chuckle loudly.

Half of him wanted to stand and smash them into the lockers they were given access to.

But then half of him wanted to greet them, a hand to their chest and a smile on his face as he'd wait to have their own hands in his, willing to be shaken.

Adjusting his long striped sleeves, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he stared at the board in front of him. It stared right back, the long slender pieces upon it just waiting to be moved around, knocked down, thrown to the side. He resisted the urge to slam his fist on the table, and he raced his eyes across his numerous competitors faces, searching for the right opponent.

Using his right hand he played with his slightly wet hair, shaking his head slightly before taking off his square-rimmed glasses, wiping them on his black shirt. The blinding '23' glared up at him, and he squinted his eyes shut. He didn't like to forget his contacts in the morning, but he didn't this time. Lash just forgot to go out last week and get his prescription filled.

With a sigh he slumped into his seat, his back forming into the chair as he placed them back on his nose, pushing them slightly up in impatience, his left hand tapping the table with a rhythm.

If he didn't find an opponent soon, he'd leave. He'd go home, and sleep. Maybe call Speed and get plans to go to the mall and terrorize people. Pick up chicks after grabbing hold of his new contacts.

He scanned their eyes. Some were blocked by the light glares upon their glasses, and some were just squinting, trying to find a place to sit by themselves. When he did find a suitable opponent, they would merely look away, scared at the sight of him. He'd frown - they didn't know him. Did he still look as intimidating as he did up a thousand feet high into the air?

Half of him scowled. He wanted to beat them. Beat them at their own game.

But then the other half smirked. Lash was still intimidating, powerful just by looking at them.

Crinkling his nose, he sniffed, licking his lips to himself as he stared back at the board. The empty seat across from him. Five minutes. That's what he'd give himself. Just five minutes. Then if he doesn't have an opponent, he'll leave.

That's when he saw her. He inhaled a large breath; his stomach sucking itself in as he watched her eyes scan the floor, a confused look on her face as she turned many times to the many players. How could she be _here_? Maxville wasn't nearby! Maxville was 5 towns over, and no one knew he came here. Shit, he thought, she's gunna see me, and tell all her little sidekick friends about me. What I do.

He watched her swing her purse slightly, weary looking eyes wavering over the many heads, and finally they landed on him. Lash pursed his lips, picking a strand of fabric from his wet sleeves. Her eyes changed immediately, and a smirk rose in her face, causing him to snarl inwardly. She recognized him. Hell anyone would. His stripes were his signature - but the glasses would throw people off, wouldn't they?

And then he saw the look in her eyes. It wasn't a humorous one, and it certainly wasn't one to tell him that she was going to squeal on him. He sighed, relieved, but held his breath as she began to walk over to him. Getting closer, he finally noticed that she was his challenge. She was going to be his opponent. And somehow, it confused him. She didn't seem like a chess player.

He heard her purse hit the table with a soft clink, and he smirked as he heard her sink into the chair opposite him.

"Didn't peg you as a chess player, Livingston." She whispered, clearly amused.

"Neither did I you, Williams." He muttered, looking up to see her green eyes flash, her wet red hair covering most of her cheeks. Lash lost eye contact quickly, as her orbs were looking over the board in front of them.

She gave the table a sincere smile. "I'm not. My mother is over across the street doing a bit of business." Lash cocked an eyebrow. "And I decided to see what the hubbub was over here."

"I see. The confusion at the door was evident."

"But I still don't really see you as a chess player..." Layla sighed, and bit her lip as she looked down at the black and white checkered board once again. There was a long silence between them, and she gave a small twitch of her mouth, moving it to the side. As if in thought. She moved a pawn with a floral ringed finger. Lash was floored.

So she was playing.

He wanted to stay silent; to tell her no more than she already knows. What she knew, was probably going to be forwarded to her little gang. He grimaced, and heard her tapping her foot lightly against the floorboard.

"Rain's a bit heavy this morning." She whispered, chuckling as he played with the rims of his glasses. "You're practically a wet noodle, Livingston."

"Yeah, well, I take the bus over here and walk about 5 blocks." He rolled his eyes as he moved next, avoiding her face. He knew she'd do something to make fun of him for. And look, she did.

"Oh." She moved another pawn, and he took that quickly, smacking it against the lacquer of the table.

"Be serious, Williams. I hate not having a challenge."

"I kinda figured. Save The Citizen must keep you in check for a while then." She smirked as his mouth slowly dropped, her rook slowly moving forward three blocks. "It's evident now."

He couldn't keep the chuckle to himself as he heard her mock him with his own words. "Only to hold me to the weekend." He shook his head.

"So," she whispered, watching his fingers take a hold of one of his black pieces, sliding it forward and giving her a challenging stare. "When did you start this...hobby?"

"Middle school." He automatically said, watching her take her time in choosing her next move.

"Why?" She muttered, her fingers tapping lightly against the table like his had sometime before, and then placed a digit to her lips, wiping it slowly in thought. Finally, she chose to move her knight, a keen smirk on her face as Lash straightened, his tongue slightly out of his mouth and to the side, his mind in deep contemplation. His hand lifted above the board, and his eyes scrunched before he chose his move.

"I dunno. I always used to find watching my dad play this was really cool, so he took me to my first match in 7th grade." Layla quickly maneuvered her first pawn in attack to remove one of his own, a sacrifice she was willing to make as he quickly froze up.

"That's a check, right?" His honey eyes widened as his right hand went to the side of his head, scrunching a bit of his hair in horror.

"Yes." He growled before taking her pawn. She sighed, and he knew it was her sacrifice to open to his king. Next move, he promised, I'm gunna block her.

He watched her tilt her pale face to the side, and she bit her lip again, her eyes on her pieces. She pressed a finger upon her forward rook, and Lash noticed the minor difference in color. Layla Williams was quite pale. Really pale. Vampire pale. Even with her slightly red cheeks, you could still see her albino-like skin shine through. He heard her speaking, but it was slightly muffled, since his thoughts were somewhere away from the board.

"What?" He asked, shaking his head slightly and blinking repeatedly. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'Will you stop looking at me and move?' Lash it was freaky." She giggled, her fingers sliding across the zipper of her purse, pulling out a pack of gum. Lash scowled, watching her pop a red strip into her mouth and glance at his next move. It was a mere block, but it was effective. Her hand crossed the side of the table with the pack, her eyebrows high on her forehead as if asking, "want one?"

Furrowing his eyes he slowly took a strip, unwrapping it and sticking it into his mouth before sliding the pack back to her. Was it common for him to accept things like gum from a sidekick? Not really. He tasted cinnamon. With a smirk he crushed the wrapper in his palm, waiting for her to move before he attacked. Closing his eyes beyond his hair, he heard the soft clink of piece-hitting-board, and the smirk on his face lifted just a bit higher. Opening his eyes, he stared deeply at the redhead, watching her arm coming to the table, her hand holding her head up.

Slowly he placed the balled wrapper onto the table, centering it so that with a perfect flick, it would hit her in the face.

_Flick_. It took only half a second. _Bingo_.

He watched her expression not change, and he thought that he might not have hit her. But it was smack dab in the front of her, on the board. Lash watched her bite the inside of her mouth, and he smiled - but only for a moment. He hit her. He aimed and attacked correctly.

But then again he always did. That's why he was always undefeated at chess, as well as Save The Citizen, scratching that time Stronghold and Peace beat him and Speed.

"You _are_ Lash Livingston..." She was heard muttering, a clearly bored tone floating into the air. "Wouldn't expect anything else from you, really."

"Oh, thanks." He scoffed halfheartedly, tossing a hand onto the table as he took her beloved rook. "Really appreciate it." Lash laughed to himself. "Gotta keep my rep in place, you know."

"Oh I know." She growled, now easily angry as he had taken most of her minor pieces. She dared a usage at her right bishop, and sighed loudly as she clapped a hand over her forehead, her eyes wide as he cocked an eyebrow once again.

"Are you _trying_ to lose, Williams?" She shook her head. "Then stop being so easy." His eyes flashed behind his dark brown hair, a sneer on his face as he gave a low chuckle. She bit her lip once more, and chucked the small wrapper that still lay on the board at his head.

"I'm not _trying_ to be easy. I haven't played chess in a while." She laughed as he spazzed slightly, wiping his still-slightly wet hair with the palm of his hand, trying to get the shimmering red wrapper out of it before it tangled itself inside it.

"Shut it, Williams. People are trying to concentrate." He muttered low, dipping his head into the board and looking up at her. She gasped, her hand coming to her mouth quickly, her eyes running up and down the aisles and mouthing words of sorries to the other players.

"I'm not used to this kind of atmosphere." She whispered back, her head low and close to his own. He shook his head, rolling his eyes as his spine straightened out once again, his eyes deep on the board in front of him.

"You're in the library almost every day during free period. How are you not used to this?" He snagged up her bishop, smacking it down beside most of his conquered pieces.

Layla's mouth slowly dropped, and she wiggled her nose as she moved a strand of hair from her face. "How do _you_ know I'm in the library every day?" She asked suspiciously.

Lash rolled his eyes as she took a pawn towards its near death. "I've got most of the school on observation, Williams. After I was released from jail, for some reason Powers let me in on the camera room." He nodded his head as he flashed her a smug smile. "You've got a free period at the same time I do, so I go in there and watch the school."

"Oh, great." She said sourly, her head to the ceiling as he moved a piece forward, causing her head to lower back down. "I'm a victim now."

Lash glared at her darkly. "Don't flatter yourself. I just glance at that screen and then move on. I do homework in there. It's quiet."

"Livingston does homework." She gave a thoughtful frown as she knocked his former piece down, smiling as she gave a conquering smack to the table with it. "That's a surprise."

"Hey, hey, I may look the type, but I'm not an idiot." He pointed to his chest, and then pressed his lips together, waiting for her to respond. "I've done all of my homework." Lash didn't notice the missing rook he just lost.

"Did you even _think_ to note the sarcasm?" She rolled her eyes, and he gave a dark sigh, snatching up another one of her pawns.

"Check."

"What?" She cried incredibly, her body shifting in many different positions before she looked up at him, then back at the board. "Aw, damnit..." She blew a small bubble before sacrificing another piece. Lash smirked. She was brave.

But he wasn't going to let this one slide. "Sorry Williams. I don't play pity games." He knocked it over, and repeated that one word that made anyone's heart race with worry.

"Did you just apologize to me?" Layla's voice was a mere blow now, her face attentive and sucked into it as she gripped her knight, skipping it across the board in that stupid 'L' way, removing a piece of his black coven and shoving it away and off the board. Lash growled. Even if he moved forward, he wouldn't be able to capture her king and send her off, maybe in a hissy fit. Or tears.

He smiled now, but merely moved a pawn forward, seeing that it was neutral territory. "No." He coughed, and she arched her own eyebrow, giving him an unconvincing stare, a blow of her gum, giving an annoying snap to it. His hands curled into fists. That was the most annoying sound in the world to him, and she didn't even know how badly he wanted to just spit his own gum at her. She gave him a slouch, her face still with a firm look pressed upon it, and Lash read it clearly.

It was the _'you-want-to-mess-with-me-now?'_ type of face. He knows the look. He's given it to so many people before her – chess players and superhumans alike.

"Couldda sworn there, Livingston." She muttered darkly, her knowing voice seeping through as she pushed a pawn forward, just opposite the one he placed just before. She was distracted.

"You aren't much of an opponent, Williams." He smacked it to the side with his pawn, not taking his eyes off her as he caught it before it hit the ground. They both knew it was the biggest distraction so far, since they heard people turn in their seats as the pawn almost smashed against the table.

"Oh, really." She snarled, knocking her purse to the floor without a care and pushing her new piece into view, a daring look upon her eyes.

"Really." He whispered mysteriously, pushing his glasses up slightly, seeing the amused look in her large green orbs, her arms crossing as she leaned back, waiting his turn.

"You know, you look a lot cuter with the glasses on." The back of his neck turned red in a blush, as he didn't expect this from her. Layla blinked many times, her stare shaking away as she leaned forward, her eyes on the game. "You imagined me saying that."

He sniggered as he tossed his opposing rook into the battlefield. "Yeah, sure." He laughed freely now, but had to bite his knuckle as he looked at her fingers. "Like I would imagine Layla Williams complimenting me on something I never wear." He rolled his eyes, and saw her face and neck become a deep red color, her eyes darting every which way and brushing her fingers into her hair, hiding said blush. "Wow, really."

"Goes with the wet hair." She smirked, and then gasped, pressing both of her hands over her mouth. Lash laughed harder this time, and almost smacked the table with his hand. Jagger. Jagger the nerd was doing this. Quickly his face whipped around to the far left corner, the boy in question saluting the empty air, an amused expression on his face as he tackled down some other boy's king.

Jagger went to another super school, and had the power to read minds and make people speak them when they refused.

This made Lash nod his head once, hearing the harsh crash of a piece hitting the board before he turned back around, his lips pressed together as he avoided another laugh. Layla looked red in the face, her eyes still wide and slightly confused as Lash adjusted his black rimmed glasses, sniffing once. "What else do you think of me?"

"Think you're an ass." She muttered, scratching the side of her face lightly with a green painted nail. Her voice was calm once again, like it had been in the beginning of the game, and Lash smirked, tossing the red gum wrapper back into her face. This caused her to smile, but only for a second. Layla's eyes closed, and she released a short laugh as she straightened out. "Still think so."

"I know. Wasn't asking for more." He snickered, looking back down at the black and white board they sat before. He smiled widely this time, and moved his rook to the front of Layla's knight. She still wasn't as focused as she was before. Sighing, she moved her lingering pawn forward, not seeing the death her knight was about to come to.

"So does this mean you've got two personalities?" She whispered, her green eyes locking with his as his face lifted to stare.

"What?" Lash murmured, clearly completely confused.

"I mean look at you." Her hand waved over his form, and he leaned back, his face to the side slightly as he wondered. "Here, you look like a regular _nerd_," she used finger quotes, causing him to smirk. "Playing chess, but up at school, you're Mr. Tough Guy, the still-in-charge king bully." She shrugged. "I don't really understand."

Lash leaned back far in his chair, tapping his fingers lightly against his thigh as he looked at the hippie girl in front of him. "I don't have multiple personalities, if that's what you're asking." He lifted his mouth to the side just a little bit more. "I'm still an ass here like I am at school."

"I kinda noticed." She gave the air a smile as she hit his cheek with the wrapper, giving a muffled giggle as he leaned back on all four legs of the chair. He took her knight, a sneer on his face. "Hey!" She pouted. Lash bit his lip - he thought it was a cute pout. "Not fair."

"On the contrary, Williams," he smirked, placing it lightly beside the rest of his collection. "You weren't paying attention. So it's your own fault." Layla merely rolled her eyes, and moved her queen forward, sighing at her losses. Lash's mouth turned down, slightly shocked at how she would take such a risk. But she still had the chance to put it back - her fingers were still on - okay never mind then. More for Lash to add to his collection, then. He smirked as she gave him a one over.

"Yes, I just did that."

"Brave." She nodded. "But stupid." She sighed.

"I know." She placed her hand back to her forehead, chewing silently on her cinnamon gum. "I just didn't have anything else to do. It's endless with you."

"At least you lasted this long." He said, twiddling his fingers on the table, a never-ending tune stuck in his mind as he tapped it out. "With someone else, they'd be gone in only 4 minutes." He moved his right striped sleeve up slightly, and peered down at his watch. "You've lasted...'bout 12." His eyes landed on hers once again as his arm dropped slightly.

"Oh, sweet."

"But that, that was most likely because we were talking." She groaned, her eyes on the ceiling. Lash maneuvered another piece to take hold of her queen, and he watched as her head fell into her hands, a loud moan of agony being released. He sat back, waiting for her to continue the game. "Check."

"This sucks."

"For you." He laughed. He felt a kick to his shins, and stopped abruptly, coming forward to grasp the table before he leaned any further, a hissing pain leaving his lips quietly. "Williams that wasn't really called for."

"You laugh at my loss." Her eyes closed as she crinkled her nose, as if a fizz went through her system. "It hurts." She hit her chest, right above her heart as she leaned forward, tilting her head slightly. "Hurts right here." He leaned back.

"Sucks." He sneered, watching her sigh, her slouch back into her chair. Layla pouted for a moment, and then brought her hands to her chair, picking it up and bringing it closer to the table. Releasing a breath, Layla gripped one of her pieces, and Lash thought she was praying hopelessly that she'd be okay. He could smell the cinnamon of her breath in his face, but he could smell something just a bit better than that coming off her skin. Like strawberries.

"Alright, I'm going to move this one, and you're going to knock it over." Lash looked to the board, and arched an eyebrow. He looked to his options. "I just know it."

"Actually, there's no possible way for me to hit that one. It's practically neutral territ-"

"YES!" She cried, placing it onto the block and shoving her fists at her sides, wiggling her body in a small victory dance. "And I'm wrong - but still, I'm doing great!"

Lash rolled his eyes. She was far from doing great. He could knock down her king in an open move that she does next, but she was also clearly weary of the move she could do next to get him into...Lash gulped. Checkmate.

Skipping Check all together and right along to Checkmate.

No one's ever gotten this far with him. It made him a little bit queasy to know this, and he gripped the table, staring at the black and white checkered board. "You okay? You look like you're about to throw up or something." The redhead bit her lip as she looked at him, her eyes narrowed to slits as she tried to read his face. Lash glared at her as he came out of his zone, his lip curled into a snarl.

"I'm fine." He had to find a distraction so that she couldn't win. Couldn't beat him. But this was the hippie, she noticed almost everything detail. Just almost. With a toss of his second knight, he gave her a blank stare, seeing nothing come to her face. No notion that she could take him. He held hope high, and it scared him. But he wouldn't admit that - ever.

"Ookay then." She whispered, sucking on the inside of her cheek. Lash watched as she bit her lip once more, and he sighed.

"Do you always do that?" Layla gave him a quizzical look.

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip."

"Habit." She narrowed her eyes as she gave up her last pawn, her entire back row becoming exposed in the biggest sense. "But you do it too."

"Wouldn't know. Would you kill it, though?"

"Why? Does it, bother you?" Her eyes flashed with a smirk upon her lips, and he shook his head. This was definitely going to distract him. She smiled this time, staring intently at him as he ignored the fact that he needed to blink - and bit the air, her teeth coming together with a solid click.

His eyebrow raised high, his body leaning back. "Are you suggesting something, Williams?"

"Does it bother you?" She asked, her voice amused as his fingertips played with the table. Lash blinked, and raced a hand down his hair, shaking it slowly. "Then move."

He looked back to the board, his elbows reaching the table so that his hands could hold up his head as he thought. Layla did the same, but tilted her head and watched him instead of his next move. "What." He growled, moving his rook to the side.

"Do you lose often?" Bad idea. Her green eyes shined across the board and gave him a smirk, yet her eyes never left the black and white squares. "Cause I have you in Check."

"Same goes for you." He muttered, pushing his glasses up slightly to get a good look at her. Her eyes lifted to his, a look of worry and horror scratched upon it. "Don't cry to your mother when you leave." He sneered, clearly not worried. Or so, it looked like he wasn't worried.

"What do you mean? It's _my_ turn." Lash's eyes merely closed halfway, and he stared deeply towards his redheaded opponent. She stared back, but moved her king to the side, out of harms way. "I could still win."

Lash rolled his eyes. "You're going to lose anyway." He sighed, taking down her king with a slide across the board with his rook, the solid hit of marble on wood bellowed in their ears. Lash smirked as Layla's eyes dropped, her hands coming to a close on the table as she recounted her last move.

"Damn." She whispered, her shoulders slumping forward and her hair coming in front of her eyes. "I didn't see that."

"More training." He offered quietly, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned back in his chair. He watched her wiggle her nose, and there was a buzz of a vibration coming from the floor.

"That's my mom." Layla said, picking up her cellphone that was teetering off the edge of her fallen purse. "Hello?" A few chess players turned in their seats, agitation written across their foreheads. "Sorry, Mom, hold on. Let me get away for a second." She picked up her purse and stood up, looking at Lash for a moment before peering out the rain-covered window. Her finger raised in the air towards him, as if saying "one minute". Layla walked away towards the door, but Lash could still hear what she was saying. "I'm across the street." She paused. "I was playing chess." She smirked. "Yes, chess. Mom, just walk across the street. I'll see you soon." She smiled as she tossed a strand of her hair to the side. "Love yah." The soft click of the flip-phone coming together was heard, and many players looked back at her darkly.

"Hey, take it easy on'er. First time for everything." The headman said, his arms out and staring darkly at the players. He turned to Layla, a kind smile on his face - yet Lash could see his own agitation on the man's forehead. "Miss, any more interruptions and I'll have to ask you to lea-"

"She's with me - it's okay, Harold." Lash said, his body coming to stand beside the redhead, his fingers adjusting his glasses once more.

"Mr. Livingston. I'm sorry - I didn't know." Harold bowed slightly, his head lowering as if in honor. "I didn't realize." Lash could see Layla give him an unsure look, and she turned away, towards the front door as Harold took a step away from them, watching the rest of the players.

Lash followed her out of the building after saying his good-byes; telling Harold that board number 6 was now free. He fell into step with Layla soon after, but she stopped at the front door, staring out at the rain. "I think - I think I'll call Will and see if he wants to play."

"Chess? Stronghold's a chess player?" Lash almost laughed at the thought. Layla shook her head.

"No - but I'll at least have someone to play against. I wanna try and beat it now that I've lost." She peered out into the rain, and Lash could see a tall woman with red hair, dodging the rain and walking unsurely towards the building. "Maybe then I'll come back and play you again. This was fun."

"Chess isn't supposed to be exciting - it's a challenge."

Layla rolled her eyes, her hand tossing in the air. "Yeah, whatever, King Chess." She scoffed, an amused look on her face. "Whatever you say then." Layla's mother was now walking slowly; the covered area she was under was blocking the rain from falling on her head, making it a little more easier to walk.

"Yeah, sure." Lash crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall. "Tell me when you want a real challenge, then." Layla merely nodded, avoiding his eyes as Layla's mother stepped inside.

"Hi." She muttered breathlessly, her red hair frizzy, her eyes leaking slightly with makeup. "Why did you come here?"

"Looked interesting." Layla said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "I played a little." Her mother arched an eyebrow, but nevertheless gave her daughter a smile. Lash could see where the short redhead had gotten that certain glow upon her cheeks. The smile was scarily similar.

"And lost." Lash muttered darkly, a smug look on his face. Her mother looked him over, giving his body the once over, causing Lash to fidget slightly beneath her gaze. "But she's a real challenge."

"I'm sorry, Mom. This is Lash. Livingston." She almost stuttered, waving her hand once at him as Lash looked away. "He beat me." Her mother laughed.

"Someone beat you at something? Wow!" Layla's mother took his hand quickly and shook it, the glow of her face radiating as Layla blushed her face away, clearly embarrassed. "It's so great to know you - she has a true opponent." She smiled. "Potential opponent."

Lash chuckled to himself, brushing it away with a small blush on his neck. This was more than embarrassing. "That's great." He shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking slightly at the short redhead again. He could see that she saw his uncomfortable-ness. "I think I'm gunna just go home now - I'll see you at school." Layla's mother looked floored.

"You go to Sky High?" She whispered low, catching his bicep. He merely nodded, his right hand on the door and about to push open. "Well then, I guess we're your ride home - you live in Maxville?"

"Mom, I don't think that's really ne-"

"Necessary." Lash finished, his head shaking violently. There was no way he was getting a ride to go home with the hippie and her mother. Lash resisted the urge to shudder. "I'll take the bus." He opened the door, but Hippie Mother had stopped him once again.

"I insist. Let me just get the car - I'll be right back." She disappeared into the rain again. Lash hit his head against the closed door, and heard a head banging against the nearest wall.

"Why does she have to be so nice?" Layla asked between hits, and Lash sighed.

"She _clearly_ doesn't know I'm an ex-con." Layla snorted, and nodded her head.

-

He leaned into her from the backseat before opening the door to the car, letting himself out. Lash had been watching Layla fiddle with the numbers on her phone, and he knew she was debating on calling Stronghold. He almost chuckled - Stronghold was stupid. He'd never be up for the game. "Just talk to me when you want a real challenge, Williams." He whispered, patting the corner of the chair's headpiece before stretching slightly out of the car and into his yard. "I'll see you at school."

Layla gave him a smile as she saluted him, sending him on his way. "Will do."


End file.
